Just What I Needed
by Botan Son
Summary: Shuichi comes home after being gone fore a while. Yuki greets him and has some thoughts.


A/N- It's about 2 o'clock in the morning, I'm bored, tired, and have this song stuck in my head. The story sucks. I know. But it's my way of venting, so whatever. (The whole thing seemed like a good idea at the time.but it turned out to suck.)

"**Just what I needed" **

By: Botan Son

Yuki sat starring at the empty computer screen. The novelist had been unable to write anything decent for days. Three days ago he had kicked out Shuichi again for being too loud. "I can't get any work done when you're here! You never shut up!" It was a lie. He did get somewhere in his writing when the young singer was around. But now with him gone...nothing. Not a single thought crossed his mind. The damn computer, sporting a white screen and blinking cursor had been starring at him since Shuichi left. The stotic blonde wasn't afraid of his singer never returning, Shuichi was at a concert in Kyoto and would be back soon. He was simply worried about a resolution he recently came to.

The crash of the door being swung open resounded through the house. "YUKI!! I'M HOME!" Shuichi bounded from room to room looking for his lover.

I don't mind you coming here,  
And wasting all my time...

"In here Shuichi." Yuki called from his study. The pink haired boy peeked his head through the door. "I missed you Yuki!" Shuichi jumped into room. Hopping behind the writer's chair he dangled his long arms over the older man's shoulders.

...cuz when you're standing oh so near ,  
I kinda' loose my mind...

A purple ribbon fell into the author's face. Looking up at his Shuichi he saw that his hair was decorated with several violet ribbons. "What are you wearing, brat?" The vocalist giggled. "I didn't have time to change." Yuki smiled. His little Shuichi was always making him smile.

...it's not the perfume that you wear,  
It's not the ribbons in your hair...

He spun around in his chair, pulling the boy onto his lap. "I missed you too." Shuichi wrapped his arms around the waist of his lover. He hugged him tightly before pulling away a bit. "Are you alright? You're being awfully nice." Another smile pulled at the author's lips.

...I don't mind you coming here,  
And wasting all my time....

"I'm fine." "Good, I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap. I'll leave you alone." The singer stood up only to be pulled back down. Gently brushing his lips over the boy's, he pressed their foreheads together. "A nap sounds good. I'll go with you." Shuichi smiled and nuzzled the man's cheek. Yuki stood, scooping his muse into his arms. He glided over to the oversized couch and laid the boy and himself down. They adjusted to the space, ending with Shuichi cuddled close to Yuki, who was holding him protectively. Within minuets sleep claimed them both.

"mmn...Yuki..." Shuichi fidgeted in his sleep, waking Yuki. Eyes fluttering open he pulled the smaller boy closer. His little pink haired muse was dreaming of him, and he smiled.

...I don't mind you hanging out,  
And talking in your sleep,  
It doesn't matter where you been,  
As long as it was deep...

His eyes swept over the angelic face of his lover. Neon pink hair a mess, stage makeup slightly smeared across his pale skin. He was beautiful.

...I always knew you very well,  
You look so fancy, I can tell,  
And I don't mind you hanging out,  
And talking in your sleep...

As he lay there a flood of ideas washed over the blonde. His story. He'd gotten the inspiration that he needed. Writing this book would be simple. He knew exactly how to go about it, thanks to his Shuichi.

...I guess you're just what I needed,  
I needed someone to feed,  
I guess you're just what I needed,  
I needed someone to bleed...

Raising his hand he brushed a stray lock of bright pink away from the boy's face. "This boy, my Shuichi. What has he done to me?" The novelist smiled knowingly to himself. "He's made me happy. I don't know when It happened, but he somehow found a way into my heart."

...I don't mind you coming here,  
And wasting all my time, time,  
Cuz' when your standing oh so near,  
I kinda loose my mind...

"I never thought anyone could do that, especially not some silly, pink haired boy."

...Its not the perfume that you wear,  
Its not the ribbons in your hair,  
I don't mind you coming here,  
And wasting all my time...

"I guess you're just what I needed."

...I guess your just what I needed,  
I needed someone to feed,  
I guess your just what I needed,  
I needed someone to bleed,  
I guess your just what I needed,  
I needed someone to feed,  
I guess your just what I needed,  
I needed someone to bleed...

...You're just what I needed...

...You're just what I needed...

...You're just what I needed...


End file.
